


Рancakes and love

by AlesiaM



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Romance, Young Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlesiaM/pseuds/AlesiaM
Summary: - Yuri! Do you know how much we miss all the fun? - Phichit looked indignantly at him. - We have to celebrate Shrovetide!





	Рancakes and love

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my language. But I like to try new things and share my stories. I do not know what will come of it, but I hope to please you. Translates google :)))

  
\- Yuri! Do you know how much we miss all the fun? - Phichit looked indignantly at him. - We have to celebrate Shrovetide!

\- What to note? Shrovetide? - Katsuki looked up from his textbook and looked doubtfully at his roommate. Phichit Chulanont was his best friend. It was always fun and interesting with him. Thai constantly sparkled with new ideas and plans, often involving Yuri in them.

\- Well yes. Shrovetide, - the guy hesitated a little, uttering an unfamiliar word, - such a Slavic holiday. It is just being celebrated. Farewell to winter and the meeting of spring. Here, look, - Phichit handed him a cell phone with a mottling Instagram ribbon.

\- Hmm ... Is that like a setsubun? - Yuri flipped through the tape, looking at unusual photos. Laughing people in national costumes, guys pulling a rope, some pillar, a burning scarecrow and pancakes, pancakes, pancakes - I hope we won’t burn anything?

Knowing Chulanont, the question seemed to Yuri very reasonable. You never know, at the last moment, the Thai’s dependence on the virtual world will outweigh common sense, and Katsuki will have to twist the dolls from improvised (completely inappropriate) materials and burn them.

\- No, we won’t go that far, but we can bake a mountain of pancakes. They certainly should be with different fillings, the more the better, ”Phichit began enthusiastically describing the holiday, simultaneously sketching the upcoming action plan.  
And if Yuri deep down hoped to get rid of only cooking and eating pancakes, then the Thai easily dispelled his hopes. That is, they will bake pancakes, and then they will have a trip to the ski resort in the company of Jean-Jacques with his girlfriend and Giacometti. Because a holiday should be fun. And Katsuki doesn’t interfere with getting out to people more often - no one canceled the search for the second half.

***

Yuri sighed relaxedly, clutching a menu folder. He sat in a small cafe overlooking the mountain peaks. The owners did not bother much with the name, naming the establishment like the resort, “Pine Knob”. Simple and without frills, like the interior of the cafe. Katsuki chose a distant table to relax with a cup of aromatic coffee.

How tired he was in these 2 days! Yesterday they baked these damned pancakes. With meat, cottage cheese, onions and mushrooms, honey, strawberry and raspberry jam. Did he list everything? If not, you can always check with your friend’s instagram. All yesterday's action was immediately laid out on the network. Yuri spun, Pichihit photographed. Idyll.

The Japanese sighed. Still, he was glad of this friendship. Why, Phichit was his best friend, if not the only one. Always open and smiling, reaching out to people, he seemed to complement Yuri, who was never too sociable.  
So today they spent a wonderful time skiing in the company of friends from the institute. JJ with his self-confidence and here behaved like a king. Jj, torn to the slopes with increased complexity. Sarah, his girlfriend, was sweet and smiling. They said that she was a member of the Leroy fan club at the institute, where he noticed her. Now they were getting ready for the wedding.

Friends rode the whole morning, and then decided to go on a more difficult slope. And the brown-haired man did not know whose great merit was that of Jean-Jacques or Christophe. The latter noticed some appetizing handsome man there on the highway and wanted to meet. Why not? "I see the goal - I see no obstacles."

Yuri was not as confident in skiing as the rest, and, referring to fatigue, offered to wait for friends in a nearby cafe. Now he was sitting here at the table, studying the menu.

\- May I accept your order? - A pleasant baritone deduced from thought.

Katsuki looked up at the waiter and was stunned. Before him stood just an incredible handsome. A handsome tall guy with blue eyes and platinum-colored hair. Yuri stared at the chiseled features: a high forehead, contoured cheekbones, a soft bend of the lips. I wonder what color these eyes are? The color of a stormy sky? The raging ocean?

A polite cough broke the line of thought. Oh God, the waiter is still waiting for his answer, and Katsuki just stares at the guy, seeming to forget all the words in the world. Yuuri's cheeks flashed, clearly competing in brightness with the Japanese flag.

\- C-coffee ... - the voice treacherously trembled, betraying excitement. Well, just a virgin on a first date. Although ... Katsuki tried to pull himself together and the next phrase sounded more confident - what would you advise?

The waiter smiled and if he could, he would have become even more beautiful. Katsuki sincerely doubted that he would survive this day. And here she will die from an overabundance of feelings.

\- I could advise you on our signature longo. But, you know, better take "Love on Ice". I really like it, an interesting combination of tastes. Banana and chocolate are tinged with notes of cinnamon. Well, ice cream. This is delicious.

Katsuki would even drink kerosene if this handsome man were offering it. It would be straight from these hands and drank, sometimes pressing his lips, caressing his tongue with long graceful fingers. What can I say about the cocktail.

\- And for dessert I can offer strudel. With cherry filling and almond petals. Again, decorated with a scoop of ice cream and chocolate. Very tasty.

Interestingly, all the waiters so sexually pronounce the word "tasty"? Hot and aspirated. Or is it so carelessly brushing a bang from the face, forcing the light to play in silky locks?

Wanting to get distracted, Yuri leaned over the phone. Instagram announced that his friends were doing fine: a photo of laughing Phichit on the lift, a photo of kissing Sarah and JJ, and Giacometti with a languid look hugs a guy. Great. The Japanese began to continue flipping through the tape, until he returned to the photo of pancakes.

\- Wow! Pancakes! - The voice of the returning waiter sounded unexpectedly close. Yuri startled, startled, looking away from the phone.

\- Um ... This ... - if only the blond would not take him for a glutton, who, while waiting for strudel, also considers pancakes, - my friends and I celebrate Shrovetide ... This holiday ... Pancakes with different fillings. Here.

The blond's face shone at the words about Shrovetide.

\- Really? How nice it is! I really didn’t think that meeting someone celebrating Shrovetide here — the guy’s eyes shone happily — is fun. In St. Petersburg, we always celebrated with friends. I climbed a pole. And even the red boots somehow got out! - in his last words, the handsome laughed softly.

Yuri absolutely did not understand what was in red boots, except for color. But his interlocutor laughed so sincerely and sweetly that the Japanese could not resist, smiling back.

\- No, we haven’t gone that far. Yes and there is no pillar. Friends ride the slope for the pros, and then we return home and have a belly party.

\- Great! I like pancakes with salmon and caviar. Yes you never know. They are all delicious. And yet, - the guy leaned toward him and winked conspiratorially, - you can guess by the pancakes. You need to look at the first pancake. Thick or thin, with holes, openwork. Or, remember, with what filling you got the first pancake. With jam - love, with cottage cheese - for money. But you can also find out the name of the narrowed ...

Yuri listened with unflagging interest. This Russian is simply incredible. So chatting with him cordially, looking into his eyes. And Katsuki just drowns in the eyes of the color of the ocean. Like the ocean in his native Hassets. The same beautiful, lively and bottomless.

\- Nikiforov! - a loud voice comes from the kitchen. The voice sounds harsh and annoyed. Visitors at neighboring tables begin to look around.

\- Oh! This is me, - the guy comically waves his hands. - The boss. The same type. It’s better not to argue with him. But will you wait for me? Please! - the waiter casts an imploring look at him and runs away towards the kitchen.

The brown-haired man waits for him until the last, manages to drink a couple of cups of coffee, until friends burst into the cafe and take him away with them. His waiter never showed up.

***

Late in the evening, Katsuki remembers fortune-telling and asks Phichita if the dough is left. He must bake a salty pancake and go with him to the intersection. Chulanont looks at him strangely, and Yuri says that this is also fun. And all Russians do that.

Yuri puts on her jacket and is already holding on to the doorknob when the trill of a bell fills the room. Throwing an interrogative at Phichit, he opens the door.

On the threshold stands his handsome man from the cafe.

\- Hello, Yuri! - the guy's voice treacherously breaks. - I was worried I might not find you here. You forgot your wallet in a cafe, and there is your name and address. And I thought I should return your wallet. Oh ... Is that pancake? - the blond's eyes sparkle mischievously, and before Katsuki remembers how to talk and breathe at all, the guy bends down and bites off the pancake.

\- Вкусно! And by the way, my name is Victor.


End file.
